The present disclosure relates generally to a cloud-based power management system for a power distribution system. Power distribution systems, such as a utility grid, experience predictable peaks in power demand. Certain time periods of peak power demand exceed the power generation capabilities of a power distribution system's primary power generators, temporarily requiring the use of supplementary power generators. The purpose of a power management system is to reduce or eliminate the use of supplementary power generators by reducing power demand peaks. Existing power management systems suffer from a number of shortcomings and disadvantages. There remain unmet needs including cost reduction, inefficient demand reduction, optimized power and load forecasting, and reliability. For instance, some power management systems require expensive hardware components to be located in each building. Other power management systems fail to minimize the effect of load disturbance throughout the power distribution system. There is a significant need for the unique apparatuses, methods, systems and techniques disclosed herein.